1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless internet and communication technology, portable computers such as tablet PCs or notebook computers that may be driven by using a battery without a power supply device have been distributed rapidly. In general, portable computers are small and convenient to move, and thus widely used as for business or personal purposes. In addition, in order to use portable computers freely in any kind of space without regard to an external power supply device, the portable computers may include a built-in battery pack. Such a battery pack may be formed as a module by electrically connecting a plurality of battery cells, each of which may be chargeable and dischargeable, to configure a large capacity and high output power supply device.